A socket is a commonly-used electrical connection device. A plug of an electrical/electronic apparatus is inserted into insertion holes of the socket so that the electrical/electronic apparatus is electrically connected to a power supply or signal source/signal receiving terminal.
Insertion holes on an ordinary socket are exposed outside and have potential risks that a user might inadvertently extend a foreign matter into the exposed insertion holes without any obstruction causing accidents such as shock, short-circuiting or the like. Particularly, kids might, out of curiosity, extend his fingers into the exposed insertion holes and get confronted with an accident such as shock. Exposed insertion holes are also apt to accumulation of dusts or foreign matters, which causes blocking of the insertion holes or poor conductive contact.
At present, there is a kind of socket having a protective door. The protective door is disposed in the insertion holes of the socket. The protection door closes the insertion holes when the socket is not used, to avoid the above danger; when the plug is inserted into the insertion holes, the plug pushes an inclined surface of the protective door facing the plug, which inclined surface converts an insertion action of the plug perpendicular to the socket panel into a movement of the protective door in a direction parallel to the socket panel so that the protective door moves towards a lateral direction of the insertion holes to open the insertion holes, whereby the plug may be inserted deep into the insertion holes. However, such socket still has drawbacks. Since a side of a movable member of the protective door facing the plug is an inclined surface, the insertion holes still form inwardly-recessed depressions as viewed externally so that such socket appears not aesthetical enough. More importantly, dusts are apt to accumulate in the depressions (particularly a lot of dusts fall into the depressions during decoration) and it is very difficult to thoroughly clean the dusts, causing the depressions more unpleasant in appearance and the plug hardly pushing the protective door open to insert into the insertion holes.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a socket which can not only avoid the above danger, but also has more pleasant appearance and reliable performance.